<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Played by ClothesBeam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949946">Played</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam'>ClothesBeam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uniting [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji has never been into roleplaying, but he’s up for giving it a go. Maybe Akechi is a little too good at acting, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uniting [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Played</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this implies Akechi has been in a nonconsensual situation before but everything that occurs within the story is consensual.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuji stood in front of the mirror with his tongue sticking out as he carefully adjusted the hat he’d put on backward. He wasn’t exactly sure what Akechi had been talking about when he’d told him to dress up like as much of a douchebag as possible, but Akira had basically advised him to dress like himself but <em>more</em>, so he figured he could trust his own judgement.</p>
<p>Even if he was kind of offended.</p>
<p>“Well?” Ryuji asked as he turned back to Akira, who was lying across Akechi’s bed on his front.</p>
<p>While Akira gave him a once over, Ryuji looked down at himself again. His bright muscle shirt had dropped sleeves, and his shorts were knee length and light grey with a simple plaid pattern. Wearing shoes inside felt strange, but Akechi seemed to be willing to tolerate it for this.</p>
<p>Akira gave him two thumbs up. Ryuji beamed.</p>
<p>“That should work. But there’s a few things we should discuss beforehand. About Akechi’s preferences and all that.”</p>
<p>Ryuji nodded seriously. “Should I go get him for this?”</p>
<p>Akira shook his head. “Normally I’d say yes, but… Well, when we spoke earlier this week, I only managed to get a few vague things out of him anyway. He seems to think he’s revealing a weakness rather than pointing out what to avoid.”</p>
<p>Ryuji scratched his head. “Then shouldn’t we wait until he is comfortable talking to us properly?”</p>
<p>Akira shrugged. “You can, if you’re uncomfortable. But he’s already made it clear he only wants to act on you, so I figure an experience like this might demonstrate in a way that’s meaningful to him that nothing bad is going to happen around us. Not on purpose, anyway,” he amended quietly.</p>
<p>“So he actually does want things to cut off there?” Ryuji asked with a small frown. “I thought he’d want me to do something for him after.”</p>
<p>“I uh…” Akira paused and tilted his head. “This is just my own speculation, but based on what I know about him, I don’t think he’s ever had consensual sex before.”</p>
<p>The fact Akira wasn’t saying he was a virgin took a moment to sink in. “Oh…”</p>
<p>“Either way, he did specifically say he doesn’t want to have his hair pulled or to be… forced forward?” Akira paused for a moment to let him digest that too. “And no kissing on the mouth.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Ryuji said flatly, trying to get his stupid brain to memorise everything. He couldn’t fuck this up.</p>
<p>“I think he told me all this instead of you because he doesn’t want you to treat him differently. Or pity him or anything like that. But he probably won’t answer honestly if you ask these things in the heat of the moment, so I thought I should tell you directly anyway.”</p>
<p>“Probably a good call,” Ryuji agreed.</p>
<p>The fact Akechi probably wouldn’t be shy about telling him to fuck off if he did something he didn’t want gave him a little confidence. And that Akira would check in if, for some reason, he didn’t.</p>
<p>But of course he was still worried about doing something stupid in a delicate situation. He wasn’t exactly known for his tact and nuance.</p>
<p>Akira folded his arms and rested his chin on them as he looked Ryuji over again. “Try to relax. He wouldn’t have even brought this up if he wasn’t interested.”</p>
<p>“I know, it just sucks, if what you said is true. I want him to have a good time. But this whole roleplay thing is kind of weird.”</p>
<p>Akira smiled softly. “I’m sure he knows that, or he wouldn’t have asked no matter how horny he is for you.” His expression dropped into something a little more serious. “Still, I think the ‘acting’ component of all this is a kind of safety blanket for him too. It’ll give him room to shift the situation to something more comfortable without having to say anything direct.”</p>
<p>“I guess,” Ryuji replied quietly. It was definitely Akechi’s area of strength, not his. Maybe that was the entire point. “So, should we tell him we’re ready now?”</p>
<p>“We? I’ll just be sitting here. Don’t look at me, if you can avoid it,” Akira added with a wink. But he pulled his phone out while Ryuji was rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Ryuji opened the bedroom door before turning back to the bookshelf and picking up Akechi’s wallet. Or, what had been his wallet, back when he wasn’t a criminal in hiding and had needed one. Those circumstances were kind of what they were trying to invoke right now.</p>
<p>“He’s ready too,” Akira said before dropping his head onto his arms again. It seemed that was his signal to quiet down.</p>
<p>Now the time was here, Ryuji felt nervous and awkward. He mentally ran over the ‘story’ they’d settled on and tried to focus on the fact that he really only had to let Akechi do what he wanted.</p>
<p>TV station… Green room… It wasn’t that hard for him to imagine it all after the too long school trip and the other extenuating circumstances that had burned the experience into his brain. It wouldn’t surprise him at this point if that was part of the reason Akechi had chosen this.</p>
<p>Ryuji heard the balcony door open and close as Akechi came back inside. He moved away from the bedroom doorway and hovered around Akechi’s work desk as though he was trying to figure out what to do with the item he’d found.</p>
<p>When Akechi reached the doorway, he made a startled sound that was so convincing Ryuji had to question whether he was supposed to already be in the room or not. He turned around, feeling sheepish, which suited the pretend circumstances anyway.</p>
<p>“U-uh, sorry, I just found this in the hallway and remembered walking past a room with your name on it.” The stupid excuse tumbled out of his mouth as he held the wallet up. “Just leaving it outside the door didn’t seem to be a good idea.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Akechi replied neutrally. “I was wondering where I’d left it,” he added as he stepped forward to retrieve it. His gloved fingers brushed Ryuji’s as he took it from him, then he tilted it slightly and glanced down, subtly checking whether the cash was still in it. “My landlady was out this morning, so I couldn’t pay my rent like I was intending to. I really couldn’t have afforded to lose it all this month.”</p>
<p>“R-right,” Ryuji replied awkwardly, but it seemed he didn’t need to think up anything more substantial to say on the spot. It’d been a while since he’d seen Akechi in professional liar mode, but it seemed to be returning to him almost naturally.</p>
<p>“To be honest, when I saw the door was open I was concerned a particularly enthusiastic stalker might be hiding in here somewhere. I’m glad to be wrong, for once,” he added with a fake laugh.</p>
<p>Ryuji couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that, unable to pretend to buy his bullshit. But Akechi didn’t seem to be upset about this development.</p>
<p>Quite the opposite.</p>
<p>“Did I say something you disagree with?”</p>
<p>Ryuji had seen enough of his real facial expressions over the past few years to spot the sharp amusement in his eyes. “‘For once?’ You trying to say that never happened before?” he demanded as he folded his arms. “You’re so full of yourself.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Akechi pretended to concede, though it was as convincing as ever. “In any case, I really should just thank you for being honest and let you get on your way.” As he spoke he stepped forward to crowd Ryuji against the desk. He was close enough to see the weave of his nerdy tweed jacket.</p>
<p>“Being honest is probably something you should work on.”</p>
<p>Akechi tilted his head as he adjusted one of his gloves, though his expression remained neutral. “Is that something you think I should do now?”</p>
<p>Ryuji stared at the way his fingers flexed almost gracefully. He couldn’t help the way his face heated up. “What’re you talking about?”</p>
<p>Ryuji jumped when gloved fingertips skated along his waistline and over his hips. “Well, I am very grateful…” Akechi muttered, and Ryuji couldn’t believe he’d managed to deliver a corny line like that with a straight face.</p>
<p>“Dude, I’m not…!” Ryuji, on the other hand, didn’t have that same talent. But it didn’t matter when it was obvious what he was pretending to get at.</p>
<p>“Hmm, you can pretend I’m a girl, if you prefer,” he replied nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Ryuji contrasted that with an undignified noise when a hand closed over his crotch. When Akechi leaned forward to press his cheek against his and let out a soft sound of amusement by his ear, Ryuji was suddenly glad the desk was right there behind him. He leaned his weight against the edge as he felt himself grow hard.</p>
<p>Akechi undid Ryuji’s belt with deft hands, then did the same with the button and zip on his shorts. He slid a finger and thumb under his waistband then paused, as if waiting for him to protest.</p>
<p>“The door’s still open,” Ryuji reminded hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Guess we’d better make this quick then,” Akechi replied pleasantly before kneeling down in front of him and taking his bottoms down with him.</p>
<p>The smooth material of the glove on his dick was pleasantly bizarre. Ryuji couldn’t take his eyes off the point of contact, so he jumped when Akechi ran his tongue over his tip. Remembering what Akira had said before, Ryuji hesitantly brushed Akechi’s fringe out of his eyes, noting how soft it was compared to his own that’d been bleached to hell and back. But Akechi simply continued staring up at him as he took more of him into his mouth.</p>
<p>“I guess… you’re pretty enough to…” Ryuji managed to say quietly.</p>
<p>Fortunately Akechi seemed to take that as a compliment. He pulled back a little and smirked before shifting his hand so he could take most of Ryuji’s length into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” he hissed when Akechi pulled back again, sucking and pressing tongue into the underside of his dick as he went. He seemed to grow more comfortable and picked the pace up a little.</p>
<p>Ryuji gripped the edge of the desk and felt his face turn hot. He couldn’t help but buck his hips forward a little, instinctively trying to encourage him to move faster.</p>
<p>But Akechi wasn’t having any of that.</p>
<p>His hands took hold of his hips and pinned him back against the desk with unexpected but unsurprising force. “S-sorry,” Ryuji said quickly, automatically reaching a hand down to touch his cheek in apology.</p>
<p>Akechi simply continued staring up at him as he moved. He turned his head slightly so that his dick was pressing lewdly into the cheek he was touching instead.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Ryuji muttered as he felt his legs shake. He wasn’t going to last like this.</p>
<p>Akechi suddenly pulled off him completely and closed his hand around his length once again. Ryuji bit into his lip and curled his toes as he tried to make himself stay still. But he stopped worrying about whether he’d done something wrong when Akechi stared up at him with concern that was faked far too well.</p>
<p>“I… Have I been too pushy?” he asked as he bit gently into his bottom lip. “Should we stop here?”</p>
<p>“No!” Ryuji said too quickly, too desperately. “Don’t fucking stop.”</p>
<p>Akechi’s eyes burned with something as he did a poor job of disguising his smirk. “If you’re sure,” he teased before picking up where he’d left off.</p>
<p>Ryuji moaned as his eyes flicked between the lips moving up and down his length and Akechi’s sharply amused eyes. “I think I’m…” Ryuji warned, but Akechi seemed to be happy to keep going.</p>
<p>Ryuji felt the heat rise through his middle, and then suddenly he was tense and bent over as he came. He leaned heavily against the desk and felt Akechi pull off him. Gentle hands stroked over his hip points, down his legs, then back up again.</p>
<p>“That was,” Ryuji began. He didn’t think his flush was going to fade for a while.</p>
<p>Akechi stood up and tucked him back into his underwear and shorts. But Ryuji wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing because his attention was more focused on the obvious hard line of Akechi’s confined cock.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to…?” he began.</p>
<p>“No,” Akechi interrupted quickly. “There’s no need to force yourself.”</p>
<p>Ryuji frowned as he tried to parse that at more than surface level. “The scene thing is over now, right? I’m asking sincerely. I do want to, if you want to.” He took the stupid hat off and left it on the desk while he waited.</p>
<p>Akechi seemed to need a moment to adjust back to reality. He looked over at Akira, and Ryuji followed his gaze. His partner was red in the face and staring at them intently. He slowly moved into a seated position on the bed. It was clear he’d enjoyed watching.</p>
<p>Ryuji took one of Akechi’s hands and pulled him over to the bed. Whether he wanted to participate or not, they’d both want him to stay nearby.</p>
<p>“You all right there, Akira?” Ryuji teased as he pounced onto the bed and attached himself to his side. Akira hissed when he rubbed a hand over his crotch. “Bit oversensitive, are we?”</p>
<p>Akira took hold of his chin with his finger and thumb. “If you jump on this bed again, I think he’s going to clock you.”</p>
<p>Ryuji glanced up at Akechi who was still standing over them. Probably a good sign, all things considered. Though he did look a little annoyed.</p>
<p>Ryuji made sure to slide his shoes off before bringing his feet up onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Hot,” he teased anyway as he undid Akira’s jeans and pulled them down. But he simply rubbed his thigh when Akira’s hands immediately went to his own dick.</p>
<p>Ryuji glanced up at Akechi again when he moved to take his jacket off, then stepped away to carefully lay it over the end of the bed. He loosened his tie slowly, then seemed to decide to slide his gloves off. He neatly rolled his sleeves up as he turned to look back at them. He turned a little pink when he realised they were both staring.</p>
<p>“What do you want me to do?” Ryuji asked as he watched him undo his belt.</p>
<p>He didn’t answer until it had been added to the pile as well. “I don’t know,” he admitted as he undid his pants and stepped out of them. His legs were long and lean, though Ryuji guessed he shouldn’t be surprised he still apparently spent a lot of time training. He had to occupy himself somehow.</p>
<p>Ryuji waited patiently while Akechi sat down in front of him. He wanted to do something to assure him, but he had to remind himself Akira had said he wasn’t into kissing. After a moment Akechi’s hand ran up his arm, fingers pressing into his muscles.</p>
<p>He felt Akira grab the hem of his shirt from behind him and lift it. Akechi’s hands moved to his side and middle, so Ryuji raised his arms and let Akira take it off. Hands pressed into his shoulders as well.</p>
<p>Ryuji ran a hand up Akechi’s thigh, watching carefully for any hint of a negative reaction. But he seemed too preoccupied with his own exploration to care.</p>
<p>“Is it ok if I touch your dick?” Ryuji asked as his fingers stroked along the hem of Akechi’s briefs.</p>
<p>He looked down at him and nodded. Ryuji pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw as he lightly traced over his dick. Akechi’s next inhale was a little shaky.</p>
<p>Ryuji worked his underwear further down his hips. His certainty returned when Akechi almost immediately lifted himself up to help get them all the way off. Intending to return the favour while he was bent over, Ryuji wrapped a hand around Akechi’s flushed cock and leaned in.</p>
<p>But Akechi’s fingers at his jaw made him pause. “Just keep doing what you were before,” he instructed softly.</p>
<p>Ryuji nodded slowly and waited until he let him go before sitting up properly again. He slowly stroked up and down his length, then returned his attention to his neck. Akechi attempted to press his face into the side of his head and sighed.</p>
<p>Ryuji clumsily reached up with his unoccupied hand to loosen Akechi’s tie a bit more, then undid a couple of buttons. Ryuji pulled the material aside and kissed down his neck a bit further. He ran a thumb over the head of Akechi’s dick, and when he felt the slide of precome, he tried to spread it over his hand before picking up the pace.</p>
<p>“Ryuji,” he moaned.</p>
<p>Ryuji’s eyebrows shot up at the use of his first name, but even he could tell now wasn’t the time to say something about it. He watched Akechi grab the bottom of his shirt and jerk it up. So it wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire, he realised.</p>
<p>“Go on,” Ryuji murmured. He hesitated for a moment, then added, “Goro.”</p>
<p>He was nearly silent when he came, but his body seemed to be determined to make up for that with the way he tensed and shuddered. Ryuji leaned back slightly and looked down as another spurt of come landed on his hand. Then another.</p>
<p>This time it was impossible to keep his mouth shut. “Did you not jerk off for the last month or something?”</p>
<p>He could practically hear Akechi’s eyes rolling. “I don’t, usually.”</p>
<p>“Why?” What he really wanted to ask was ‘how’, but that’d more likely lead to an insult than an explanation.</p>
<p>Ryuji didn’t press again when Akechi remained silent. But he did eventually get some kind of reply.</p>
<p>“It’s hard not to let my mind wander sometimes.” With that cryptic response, it seemed he didn’t want to say anything more on the topic.</p>
<p>Ryuji glanced around when he heard Akira moan quietly behind them. It seemed he’d finished himself off.</p>
<p>Ryuji could feel he was half hard again, but didn’t care if it didn’t go anywhere. He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Akechi, trying to avoid touching his shirt with his hand as he rested his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ok?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he replied, but he backed off slightly. Ryuji let him go as he tried to sit up properly again. He shuffled back when that only made him poke Akechi in the side with his semi.</p>
<p>“Are you hard again already, Ryuji?” Akira asked lightly, but Ryuji knew him too well to be deceived by that tone.</p>
<p>“He is,” Akechi said bluntly.</p>
<p>“That a problem?” Ryuji demanded now that he couldn’t play coy.</p>
<p>“Quite the opposite,” Akira said as he hooked his hands under his arms and dragged him back toward the top of the bed. “I have to remind you I’m better at sucking you off, after all,” he added as he shifted to sit between Ryuji’s legs.</p>
<p>Ryuji flushed, but his dick betrayed how interested in that he was. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding.”</p>
<p>“It won’t exactly be a fair comparison when he’s come so recently,” Akechi interrupted.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, the handicap won’t change anything,” Akira replied nonchalantly as he undid Ryuji’s shorts and wrenched them back down.</p>
<p>Ryuji watched the way Akechi’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the back of Akira’s head, whose grin was far too cocky. Or maybe just enough. Ryuji covered his face with his hands, mostly in exasperation.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t like this was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>